Heridas
by Wolfmoon7
Summary: Después de todo no creo que el destino fuera tan malo, las cosas pasan cuando deben pasar. Cada herida tiene su porque aun cuando nosotros no lo podamos ver ciegos del dolor, la vida te enseña a ser fuerte y luego te enseña a ser feliz.


**Hoooola!**

 **Este es un pequeño one short que vino a mi y tuve que escribirlo, espero y lo disfruten!**

 **No me pertenece Twilight y mucho menos sus personajes**

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

¡Bella! Por favor abre la puerta- suplicó Edward desde el pasillo- ¡Vete Edward! ¡Déjame sola!- grité mientras lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, el dolor es insoportable y no es un dolor físico es mucho más que eso.

¿Por qué está pasándonos esto a nosotros, acaso el destino no había tenido suficiente ya? ¿Por qué mi bebé? ¿Qué hicimos mal? Tantas preguntas me bombardeaban al mismo tiempo y lo peor de todo es que no tenía ni la mínima idea de cuales eran sus respuestas.

Hace un mes me enteré que logré quedar embarazada después de meses de intentarlo, Edward estaba tan contento, todas las noches antes de dormir apoyaba su cabeza en mi estomago y hablaba al bebé aunque yo le aseguraba que aun no lo podía escuchar, el lo hacía de todos modos.

El recuerdo me desgarró el corazón, sentía como me rompía, como cada parte de mi alma se desgarraba abracé mis piernas a mi pecho. Del otro lado de la puerta no se escuchaba nada, lo muy probable es que Edwars se haya ido y quien no lo hiciera, la única cosa que siempre había deseado su esposa no se la podía dar, lagrimas cayeron con más fuerza, me había abandonado.

Antes de ni siquiera darme cuenta la puerta de la habitación cayó, Edward entró a la habitación, se acerco a mí y me abrazó- tranquila amor, estoy aquí tranquila- me consolaba mientras frotaba mi espalda, su voz estaba tan llena de dolor y me sentía tan egoísta por no poderlo consolar, el también estaba pasando por mucho dolor con esto los sollozos se hacían cada vez más altos hasta el punto que estaba gritando.

¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué mi niño? ¿Qué hicimos mal?- pregunté mientras me aferraba a su camiseta como si mi vida dependiera de ello, no entendía que hicimos mal hice todo tal como el doctor me indicó que lo hiciera.

No lo sé amor- respondió mientras me abrazaba fuertemente- pero saldremos de esta pequeña mientras estemos juntos, encontraremos soluciones no nos daremos por vencidos.

Sabes que soy yo la defectuosa Edward, soy yo el problema aquí, soy la que no puede tener hijos, soy yo la que no pude darte la única cosa que añoras- respondí mientras me escondía en su pecho sollozando, no tenía la valentía para mirarlo a los ojos y saber que todo lo que decía era cierto.

Bella miramé- ordenó mientras levantaba mi mentón y me miraba a los ojos- es cierto que desde pequeño he añorado ser padre pero eso no quiere decir que no soy feliz o que no me siento realizado, estar a tu lado, saber que me amas con la misma fuerza que yo te amo a ti es más que suficiente para mi Bella, no voy a correr a buscar a alguien que me pueda dar un hijo ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? Escúchame bien Bella Cullen no voy a dejarte nunca, esto es solo una prueba más, somos jóvenes, tenemos toda la vida para seguirlo intentando o si no existe la opción de adoptar, no quiero que te sientas culpable porque no lo eres ni yo lo soy esto es obra del destino y si no sucedió fue por algo. Te amo pequeña así estés defectuosa como tú lo dices aunque yo no lo creo así, te amo con cada parte de mi corazón y que no tengamos un bebé no me hace amarte menos- al terminar limpió cada una de mis lagrimas con un beso terminando con uno en mis labios.

 **FIN FASH BACK**

Esa noche me enamoré más de Edward si es que eso era posible, supo exactamente que decirme para hacerme sentir mejor aun cuando él estaba igual de roto que yo. Los meses pasaron y decidimos que no visitaríamos a ningún doctor más si el bebé debía llegar a nuestra vida lo haría sin presiones y si no fuera así hasta cuando Edward cumpla 35 adoptaríamos.

Justo cuando cumplió los 33 llegó nuestro pequeño milagro, al enterarme que estaba embarazada lo primero que sentí fue miedo de que todo pasara de nuevo y Edward, bueno el estaba feliz sabía que también tenía temor pero lo ocultaba para darme más fuerza. Los meses pasaron y para mi sorpresa y la de Ed no se presentó ninguna complicación, llevaba un embarazo completamente saludable según el dolor. Un dolor desgarrador vino a mí una madrugada, Edward se levanto sobresaltado al escuchar mi grito al tocar la cama esta estaba completamente mojada pero contrario a la última vez que estaba embarazada no fue de sangre, me llevó inmediatamente al hospital y cinco horas después un llanto inundo la habitación, Benjamin Cullen vino al mundo.

Mamá ¿Cuándo llegará papá? - preguntó Ben sacándome de mi ensoñación al mirarlo no pude negar que tan solo con cinco años de edad y es la copia exacta de Ed tiene su mismo tono de cabello cobrizo, sus ojos, su sonrisa hasta su forma de hablar es la misma, el único rastro mío en el es su nariz.

Pronto cariño, sabes que los días jueves debe quedarse un poco más en la oficina- respondí mientras le entregaba una manzana para que se la coma, diez minutos después sonó la muerta de entraba y Ben salió corriendo a ver a su padre, esperé un momento para salir queriendo darles un minuto de privacidad. Salí e inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al ver la escena que se desarrollaba en mi frente; Ed tenía a Ben sobre sus hombros y esté tenia sus brazos abiertos simulando ser un avión mientras giraban por toda la sala.

Después de todo no creo que el destino fuera tan malo, las cosas pasan cuando deben pasar. Cada herida tiene su porque aun cuando nosotros no lo podamos ver ciegos del dolor, la vida te enseña a ser fuerte y luego te enseña a ser feliz.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Algún comentario o sugerencia déjenmelo saber por medio de un review lo cual me haría muy feliz :)**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
